Contemplation
by MaeFanfic
Summary: Série de petits drabbles sur le thème de la contemplation. Rating M pour être sûre.
1. Sous les rayons de la Lune

**Sous les rayons de la Lune**

xxXxx

Fuit par le sommeil, Zoro profitait du peu de fraîcheur qu'offrait cette nuit d'été. Une légère brise agitait doucement les rideaux blancs, et la pleine Lune s'encadrait dans la fenêtre ouverte. Il avait toujours aimé cette figure maternelle et bienveillante qui avait veillé sur ses nuits depuis son plus jeune âge. Et ce soir, cette affection était renouvelée.

Allongé sur les draps, il contemplait le corps alanguit près de lui. Les rayons de l'astre rendaient sa peau encore plus blanche, presque luminescente. Cette peau au grain lisse, si douce. Zoro se demandait parfois comment un homme pouvait avoir une peau si satinée et soyeuse. Par certains aspects, Sanji lui rappelait une femme. Pourtant, les muscles qui tiraient cette peau, qui créaient des monts et des creux sous les rayons séléniens étaient tous sauf féminins. Ils étaient durs, puissants. Et Zoro aimait cette dualité homme femme qui transparaissait dans tout ce que son amant était, faisait.

Il laissa son œil vagabonder sur la ligne de son dos, suivant les courbes gracieuses. Son regard remonta sur les cheveux blonds. D'ordinaire si brillants et dorés sous la lumière du soleil, à cet instant ils paraissaient presque ternes. Mais ils n'en étaient pas moins vivants. Un léger mouvement les fit tomber en cascade sur son visage fin. Du bout des doigts, il remit à leur place les mèches, dévoilant une paupière fermée aux longs cils caressant la joue, une bouche entrouverte laissant passer un souffle régulier.

Zoro délaissa ce visage calme et serein. Son regard reprit sa route, reprenant le chemin de son dos et descendant vers la profonde vallée que formait ses reins. Zoro aurait aimé y laisser sa main errer, mais il faisait trop chaud pour bouger et il ne voulait pas le réveiller. Il se contenta de le toucher avec son œil, gravant chaque texture dans sa mémoire, chaque courbe, chaque creux, chaque fossette. Son regard remonta sur les collines, dissimulées sous le drap. Il devina ensuite les jambes, si longues et sveltes, mais tellement puissantes.

Arrivé au bout de sa contemplation, il releva l'œil vers la Lune qui semblait l'observer calmement. Il lui sourit en retour, la remerciant pour cet instant de paix et d'harmonie qu'elle lui offrait. Puis il reposa sa tête sur son bras, et l'attention toute fixée sur le visage endormis de Sanji, il laissa la torpeur l'envahir enfin, petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que les douces ténèbres l'emportent.

* * *

_Et voilà le début d'une petite série. Deux autres sont déjà écrits et deux autres encore sont à l'état d'idées. Dans l'ensemble ça restera très guimauve je pense. J'espère que vous apprécierez ^^_


	2. Dans les profondeurs de la jungle

**Dans les profondeurs de la jungle**

xxXxx

Fasciné, Sanji n'arrivait pas à détourner son attention. Il avait ouvert les yeux ce matin, et était tombé sur ce regard, une pupille verte qui le fixait, et il se demanda depuis combien de temps il en était ainsi. Il sentit ses joues le chauffer en pensant qu'il avait dû l'observer alors qu'il était en train de dormir. C'était assez embarrassant et il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier cette idée.

Pourtant la lueur que contenait ce regard l'empêcha de protester et lui chauffa le cœur. De l'admiration, de la fierté, de la tendresse, de l'amour. Toutes ces choses que Zoro ne lui avait jamais dites, mais qui se trouvaient là, dans cette pupille couleur de jade et qui arrivaient jusqu'à lui grâce à elle.

Il l'avait rarement vue d'aussi près, et le peu de fois où ce fut le cas, il n'avait pas pris le temps de l'admirer. Pourtant elle était sublime cette pupille. Un camaïeu de verts, de l'émeraude le plus profond au vert d'eau le plus clair. Par endroits, elle semblait même contenir comme un éclat doré.

Elle rappelait à Sanji les profondeurs d'une forêt. A la fois ces forêts si accueillantes et familières, grouillantes des petits bruits des animaux et des bruissements des feuilles, que les forêts plus sombres et dangereuses, où il était peu recommandé de s'aventurer. Oui, il y avait tout cela à la fois. La sécurité et le danger, la douceur et la violence, les deux extrêmes se côtoyant parfois.

Zoro était tout cela. Une personnalité complexe et changeante qu'il avait parfois du mal à cerner. Pourtant ce matin il était là, à ses côtés, perdu dans son regard de jade. Sanji ne saurait jamais ce qui l'avait attiré en lui mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Ce qui importait à ses yeux, était de savoir ce qui le retenait près de lui. Toutes ces petites choses qu'il appréciait chez lui, ses gestes d'une douceur inattendue, la chaleur de ses lèvres, la versatilité de son caractère aussi, et puis son corps si parfait.

Ce matin, cette pupille rentrait à son tour dans la liste, prenant une place méritée là où elle aurait dû être depuis toujours. Revenant de sa contemplation, il retrouva ses esprits et répondit au sourire qui lui faisait face. Non, il n'était pas arrivé le jour où il s'éloignerait de lui, et il espérait qu'il arriverait le plus tard possible.


	3. Dans les rues surpeuplées

**Dans les rues surpeuplées**

xxXxx

Les rues de la ville étaient bondées, pourtant, Zoro ne risquait pas de se perdre. Non, ce jour-là, quelque chose l'en empêchait. Son œil était irrémédiablement attiré vers un point, juste devant lui, et il aurait été fou d'en détourner le regard. Aujourd'hui, son sens de l'orientation ne serait pas moqué car il avait trouvé la solution infaillible.

Un pantalon moulant, à peine quelques pas devant lui. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour rester dans le bon chemin, rien de plus qu'un pantalon serré et son cook dedans. Perdu dans sa contemplation, il faillit le percuter lorsque la tête blonde s'arrêta à un stand. Comme souvent, il servait de mule au cuistot et l'accompagnait dans sa campagne de ravitaillement. Pourtant ce jour-là il ne trouva pas à protester, pas lorsque ce pantalon moulant le narguait à chaque pas. Alors il pouvait bien porter les paquets du cook, ce n'était qu'un maigre prix à payer.

Les colis se multiplièrent entre ses bras et la route reprit. A nouveau, son regard se focalisa sur le fessier tentateur. Il lui fallut quelques temps de plus pour remarquer un détail troublant. La démarche n'était pas aussi fluide que d'ordinaire, le déhanché naturel plus crispé. Quelques secondes seulement lui suffirent pour en trouver la cause, et un sourire fier déforma ses traits. Parce que le responsable, c'était lui, et la nuit incroyable qu'il avait passée avec le cook.

Dans la chambre d'hôtel qui leur avait été allouée, ils avaient pu laisser libre court à leurs pulsions, à leurs désirs qu'ils réprimaient à cause de la promiscuité sur le Sunny. Zoro avait pu profiter de nombreuses fois de ce corps svelte et opalin. Il se rappelait encore chaque toucher, chaque sensation, chaque murmure. Il entendait encore les cris, les gémissements qui avaient quitté les lèvres gonflées et rougies du cook à force de baisers.

Égaré dans ses souvenirs, il ne remarqua pas le regard du blondinet dans sa direction, ni le claquement de langue agacé lorsqu'il vit son expression suffisante. Par contre, ses oreilles captèrent très bien la menace qui ne tarda pas à quitter la bouche du cuistot. Un mot de sa part, et il pouvait dire adieu à ces fesses. Et il restait encore deux nuits à passer dans cet hôtel. Il aurait été dommage de passer à côté de cette occasion, alors il se tut, mais n'en pensa pas moins.

* * *

_Et voilà le troisième de la série !  
_

_L'idée de celui-ci vient en partie d'un "prompt" trouvé sur le tumblr imagineyourotp, qui était (traduit sommairement par mes soins lol): "Imaginez la personne A de votre otp se plaignant du fait qu'ils ne peuvent pas marcher après une nuit de sexe intense, et la personne B sourit en coin et parait très fier de leur "talent", à la plus grande irritation et embarras de la personne A."  
_

_J'espère que cela vous plait toujours autant et j'en profite pour remercier chaleureusement toutes celles et ceux qui ont commenté et suivi cette série ! :D_

_A bientôt !_


	4. Sur le pont

**Sur le pont**

xxXxx

Accoudé au balcon devant la porte ouverte de sa cuisine, Sanji fixait un point en contrebas. Sa cigarette oubliée à la main risquait à tout moment de le brûler, mais à cet instant, il ne s'en souciait guère. Quelque chose de bien plus captivant attirait son attention.

Les pieds nus dans l'herbe du pont, son marimo s'entrainait. D'ici, il avait une vue imprenable sur le corps qui se démenait dans la chaleur torride de cette mi-journée. Il pouvait voir chaque tressaillement de ses muscles lorsqu'il soulevait son énorme poids. Ses bras puissants, les muscles de son dos qui se contractaient et se relâchaient en fonction de ses mouvements, chaque détails était fascinant et témoignait de la force herculéenne du bretteur.

Il sentit sa bouche s'assécher lorsqu'il repéra une petite goutte de sueur s'écouler lentement dans le cou de Zoro. Il la suivit des yeux, appréciant le parcours qu'elle emprunta. Du cou, elle se glissa entre ses omoplates, puis se fraya un chemin dans les petites vallées délimitant chaque muscle ferme. Elle se dirigeait irrémédiablement vers son but, lentement, grossissant chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait l'une de ses consœurs. Elle arriva dans le creux des reins, suivant la direction que lui indiquait la colonne vertébrale. Elle sembla hésiter un instant, puis finalement, elle disparut dans le vallon secret caché par le pantalon noir.

Sanji déglutit. Il commençait à avoir très chaud et le soleil n'y était pour rien. D'un geste distrait, il éteignit son mégot contre la rambarde et repris son observation. Le sabreur changeait d'exercice et avait effectué un quart de tour dans sa direction. A présent, il pouvait voir l'expression concentrée de son visage. Il paraissait presque dans un état de méditation, comme s'il avait créé une bulle autour de lui et que plus rien n'importait, ni ses nakamas, ni le climat, ni même le temps qui passait. Sanji était un peu jaloux de sa faculté à se concentrer ainsi. Lui-même voyait facilement son attention détournée dès que l'une de ses ladies approchait, même lorsqu'il cuisinait.

Zoro était la troisième personne sur ce bateau à pouvoir s'enorgueillir de le déconcentrer. Il était trop faible lorsqu'il s'agissait du marimo, et même s'il essayait de le cacher par tous les moyens, il savait que le bretteur l'avait mis à jour et s'en servait contre lui.

Sur ce constat déplaisant, il s'arracha à sa contemplation et retourna dans sa cuisine. La tête d'algue allait se dessécher sur place s'il ne lui apportait pas quelque chose à boire. Il se mit rapidement à la tâche et en quelques minutes à peine, il ressortit, un plateau à la main ornementé d'un grand verre d'un cocktail rafraichissant et vitaminé dont il avait le secret. Il descendit les escaliers, le visage agrémenté de son plus beau sourire, prêt à percer la bulle protectrice qui entourait Zoro et à respirer à pleins poumons l'odeur entêtante et virile qu'il dégageait sûrement à cet instant.


	5. Aux fourneaux

**Aux fourneaux**

xxXxx

La pluie tombait sans discontinuer depuis le matin. Même si au début il avait défié les éléments pour s'entrainer sur le pont, Zoro avait fini par se réfugier à l'intérieur. Alors que les autres s'occupaient comme ils le pouvaient dans les autres pièces du Sunny, lui avait choisi la cuisine. Assis à la table, son menton reposant dans le creux de sa main et la tête légèrement inclinée, il observait la scène en silence.

Le cook ne l'avait pas entendu entrer, alors il pouvait profiter du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il était tombé en pleins préparatifs du repas du soir et se targua de sa chance. Dans son propre monde de saveurs et de couleurs, le cuistot composait son repas comme un musicien sa musique. Chaque geste était maîtrisé, utilisé à sa juste mesure et orchestré à la seconde, comme une danse complexe et sublime.

Les longues mains blanches ajoutaient une pincée de ceci, un soupçon de cela, remuaient une préparation ou apportaient une cuillère aux lèvres fines. Il avait devant les yeux un ballet qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de contempler. Zoro était chaque fois fasciné par la grâce de ses gestes, et la facilité avec laquelle il évoluait dans sa cuisine.

La scène apportait une atmosphère chaleureuse, conviviale, et cela rappelait à Zoro de vagues souvenirs de son enfance. Il revoyait comme dans un brouillard sa mère préparant le repas alors qu'il était tout petit. Ce n'était pas vraiment un souvenir, plus le rappel d'une sensation, d'un sentiment de bien-être et de sécurité.

Il revint au moment présent lorsque Sanji se mit à fredonner doucement. Zoro avait remarqué que lorsque le cook était complètement absorbé par sa cuisine, il se mettait à chanter des chansons que lui-même ne connaissait pas, et que le cuistot devait avoir apprises sur le Baratie. Il aimait l'entendre chantonner ainsi et cela accentua encore son plaisir.

Finalement, il avait bien eu raison de fuir la pluie et le pont détrempé du Sunny. Il pouvait bien faire une pause dans son entrainement si c'était pour assister à ce genre de chose.

Le cook se retourna soudain, faisant virevolter ses mèches blondes. Il continuait ce qu'il faisait, ne le remarquant pas, perdu dans son petit monde. Zoro sourit en observant son visage concentré. Il l'avait toujours trouvé sexy ainsi.

Et soudain, comme si cette simple pensée avait suffi à révéler sa présence, le cook se figea après un léger sursaut. Il était sorti de sa transe et brisa la contemplation de Zoro, qui s'inquiéta de sa réaction d'être ainsi dérangé.

Mais lorsque le cuistot releva la tête vers lui, il découvrit un sourire calme et serein sur le visage du blondinet, comme s'il n'était pas surpris de le trouver là, et surtout heureux de sa présence. Alors il sourit à son tour, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent encore un peu plus lorsque Sanji reprit ses activités, les joues légèrement rosies par la gêne. Oui, il avait décidément bien fait de venir ici.

* * *

_Et voilà un nouveau mini-OS ! Un autre encore est en court d'écriture, pour la suite, ce sera selon mon inspiration...  
_

_Un grand merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont commentés et/ou suivi cette série jusqu'ici :D_


	6. Ensemble

**Ensemble**

xxXxx

Une palette de couleurs chaudes teintait le ciel. La grosse boule de feu tombait lentement dans l'océan, parant les flots de rouges et d'oranges. Du rose, du violet, et encore de l'orange se succédaient dans le ciel alors que les premières étoiles s'allumaient en silence. L'air était frais, mais pas froid, et le subtil parfum iodé de la mer s'élevait doucement dans l'atmosphère.

Le seul bruit qui rompait le silence était celui des vagues venant mourir contre la coque du Sunny. Zoro laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être. La sensation était tellement agréable qu'il ne trouvait plus la force de bouger, alors il restait là, perdu dans sa contemplation. Peut-être que la présence du cuistot y était pour quelque chose, aussi. Car oui, il se tenait là, juste à côté de lui, et s'émerveillait lui aussi de ce coucher de soleil, la clope au coin des lèvres.

Non pas que Zoro se souciait de toutes ces conneries que le cook appelait romantisme. Ils s'étaient seulement retrouvés là par hasard, point. Mais il devait bien admettre que regarder un coucher de soleil seul, car oui il lui arrivait de le faire, et le regarder avec le cuistot, c'était bien différent.

Quand il était seul, la plupart des émotions qu'il ressentait ce soir-là n'apparaissait pas. Allez savoir pourquoi. A cet instant, il discernait la chaleur que le corps de son blondinet émettait. Il percevait aussi son parfum, mélangé à l'odeur entêtante de sa cigarette. Sa simple présence semblait suffire à rendre ce spectacle de la nature époustouflant, et cela étonnait Zoro au plus haut point. Ou peut-être pas.

La sphère écarlate disparaissait presque à vue d'œil, mangée par les eaux de plus en plus sombres. Et ils restaient là, silencieux, immobiles, appréciant ce moment de bonheur simple.

Sanji était soufflé par tant de beauté. Lorsqu'il avait aperçu Zoro il n'avait pu s'empêcher de venir le retrouver, et il n'était pas déçu de sa décision. Son regard ne quittait pas l'horizon, et pourtant il savait que plus de la moitié de la magie de cet instant résidait dans la présence du marimo à ses côtés.

Un regard en coin lui fit monter le feu aux joues. Les couleurs chaudes du soleil mourant accentuaient les traits de son visage et le rendait encore plus viril et sexy. Lentement, il se rapprocha de lui, tentant de rester discret. Bientôt, leurs épaules se touchèrent et le dos de leurs mains se frôlèrent.

Sanji réprima un frisson. Tout était parfait à présent. Il tira la dernière bouffée de sa cigarette et l'écrasa sur le bastingage alors qu'un ultime éclat rouge illuminait le ciel. Rapidement, les couleurs s'évanouirent et le bleu profond de la nuit domina le firmament. Le spectacle était fini.

Sans un mot, Zoro se détourna et se dirigea vers la vigie pour prendre le premier quart. Sanji s'octroya quelques secondes de plus, appréciant une dernière fois la petite brise qui jouait avec ses mèches blondes, puis suivit son sabreur. La soirée ne faisait que commencer, et elle s'annonçait parfaite.


	7. Dans la vigie

_Petite dédicace à Nathdawn, voici la suite d'"Ensemble" ^^ J'espère que cela comblera tes attentes ^^ (et merci pour l'inspiration lol)._

* * *

**Dans la vigie**

xxXxx

Lorsqu'il était arrivé en haut de la vigie et qu'il avait refermé la trappe derrière lui, Sanji avait mis quelques minutes à s'habituer à la quasi-obscurité du lieu. Quand il se retourna finalement, il distingua l'ombre de Zoro devant la fenêtre. Il était assis sur la banquette, et Sanji pouvait voir son regard brillant et perçant posé sur lui.

Un frisson traversa son corps. Il connaissait ce regard, reflet d'émotions et d'envies que le sabreur n'exprimait que rarement à haute voix. Il continua à le fixer quelques instants, s'imprégnant de la sensation que cet œil qui parcourait son corps provoquait en lui. Puis, n'y tenant plus, il combla la distance en quelques enjambées.

Aussitôt, deux mains fermes et chaudes se posèrent sur ses hanches et se refermèrent dans son dos tandis qu'il s'installait sur les genoux de son marimo. Il aimait cette position, ses jambes puissantes de chaque côté des siennes, son visage plus haut que le sien. Il avait cette sensation de dominance et de contrôle et il aimait en profiter. D'autant plus que son amant était plutôt complaisant et le laissait habituellement faire à sa guise.

Sanji prit le temps de contempler ce visage une nouvelle fois. Ses doigts retracèrent d'un geste tendre et délicat la ligne de cette cicatrice qui lui barrait désormais l'œil. C'était devenu une habitude pour lui, comme un hommage rendu à cette pupille qui ne le regarderait plus. Il y avait toujours cette pointe de regret en lui, celui de ne plus pouvoir y plonger…

Mais il chassa bien vite ces tristes pensées et laissa son regard descendre sur les lèvres fines et si attirantes de Zoro. L'heure n'était plus à la contemplation, mais à l'action. D'un geste vif, il élimina toute distance entre eux et ravit sa bouche d'un baiser avide. La chaleur augmenta rapidement et la passion les submergea alors que toute retenue les quitta.

Une main agrippée aux cheveux de son homme, Sanji rompit le baiser pour reprendre son souffle. Rapidement, il se pencha à nouveau vers lui, mais au lieu de reprendre possession de ses lèvres, il parsema la peau chaude et parfumée de son cou de baisers papillon. Son autre main se perdit sur son torse brûlant, redessinant les courbes des muscles saillants et fermes avant de prendre le chemin qu'indiquait cette autre cicatrice.

Le sabreur gémit doucement contre son épaule tandis que ses propres mains se faufilaient sous la chemise du cuisinier pour venir caresser la peau douce de son dos. Celui-ci se cambra sous la sensation et tous deux gémirent à l'unisson lorsque leurs bas-ventres se rencontrèrent. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent et leurs bassins entamèrent une danse sensuelle et électrisante.

Sanji avait perdu toute notion de temps ou d'espace. Tout ce qui comptait à présent était les mains de Zoro sur son corps, sa bouche contre la sienne. C'était ses gémissements étouffés et ses halètements. C'était son visage plus expressif que jamais qui traduisait son plaisir. Rien n'avait plus de valeur hormis Zoro. Il était son souffle vital, sa vie, et rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

* * *

_Hehe, je vous laisse encore sur votre faim hein ! J'suis méchante lol. _

_Reprenons notre sérieux. Je ne pense pas faire de suite cette fois-ci, mais si l'inspiration se joue encore de moi et que je trouve un moyen de combiner tout ça avec l'atmosphère de cette série, peut-être que j'y repenserais ^^._

_Encore une fois merci à toutes celles et ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review à chaque fois, ça me touche vraiment !_


End file.
